


I Wanna Be Yours

by kalonlust



Series: A.M [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boundaries, Emotional, Flirting, M/M, Online Romance, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalonlust/pseuds/kalonlust
Summary: We’re told from a young age that falling in love is the most wonderful experience, but somehow they always forget to mention that when you fall, it hurts. Especially when there isn’t anyone there to catch you. Dream and George have a good friendship, but even the strongest friendships can end with a word. How far can these boundaries be pushed before the snap, or will they bend?
Relationships: Clay and George, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A.M [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211303





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord Calls. Mumbled Lyrics. Silent Wanting. Dream’s mind pushed further than he was comfortable with. Thoughts plagued with his face, head consumed with his words, George’s voice a sweet melody. How much can Dream really take before he’s fully submitted to his friend.

Dream and George. If an outsider  witnessed the conversations they had, they wouldn’t be able to distinguish friendship from flirting. It was an unspoken understanding that they were nothing more than friends. However sometimes, fantasy and craving took over and Dream’s mind pushed past the boundaries of friendship and he wondered if his did  the same . He pictured their fingers intertwined, George’s hands running through his hair, their lips so close that they were made to breathe the same air. These scenarios disregarded every part of their friendship because Dream wanted to be his. Only his. 

Dream felt a gentle breeze trail through his window as he scrolled through the discord channels. Just as he was about to give into the urge and head to his bedroom, his eyes caught a certain Vc, Vc 4 to be specific. He dragged his cursor over the two icons in the chat, one was a panda and the other, the real reason he was hesitant to join, a small, simple ‘g’, he chuckled to himself a little, he was making such a big deal out of it, they were best friends, that's it. Dream finally gave in and joined. He scolded himself as he heard the automated voice, ‘ _ buddy has joined your channel _ ’. The call fell silent for a second before he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Dream!” Sapnap said in his usual cheery manor, Dream waited for a moment to see if the person he really wanted to hear would chime in, they didn’t.

“Hey,” Dream's voice trailed off as he saw there was a small line through the headphones icon that sat next to George’s name, he was deafened.

“Uh, why is George deafened?” Dream muttered trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, it seemed to work as Sapnap replied with what seemed like no suspicion at all. 

“Oh, he’s just reading some donos, he was a bit behind since we’ve spent at least two hours trying to help Callahan get some tools.” Dream smiled to himself as his mind lingered on one word,  _ donos.  _ George was live. Dream quickly opened a new tab and brought up twitch, he then immediately clicked on the name at the top of his followers list, his icon sat there with 184k viewers next to his username,  _ Georgenotfound.  _

“Hello? Dream?” Sapnap spoke, bringing Dream to a bit of a halt as he had forgotten he was still in the Vc.

“Oh yeah, sorry, well at least Callahan has something now, he always seems to be left out, I’ll need to incorporate him into some more lore. The viewers would go crazy with a Callahan Villain Arc” Dream replied as his eyes wandered around his screen before landing in the bottom left corner where his face cam sat. 

  
  


He watched as he fiddled with the sleeves of his white shirt and the way his lips met every now and then through sentences however it was inaudible to Dream, all he wanted was to hear him speak, to hear the way the end of his sentences start to slur when he gets tired, the way he starts to stumble over words when Dream shows any attention towards him. He just wanted to hear George. In every way humanly possible.

  
  


He watched for another couple minutes, analyzing every small movement made by George before a voice spoke through his headset. He straightened himself up in his chair as he began to speak again.

“Dream! How long have you been in the Vc?” He said in a chirpy tone which brought a smile to Dream’s face as he watched George’s smile grow wider at every passing second.

“Not long, maybe ten minutes, how's the stream going?” Dream said, still paying attention to his facecam.

“Good so far, are you going to join the server?” He asked as George’s character jumped around on his screen.

“I don't think I will tonight, I’m just going to plot on ways to get out of prison,” Dream countered to which George replied with a small giggle paired with a simple ‘okay’.

  
  


After a while dream was getting fed up with the delay of twitch compared to discord and made the decision to deafen. He unmuted the twitch tab and leant back in his chair. He let his mind wander as George spoke, his words tangled with the music that played in the background of his stream. Dream caught a few words every now and then but just being in his presence was all he needed in this moment, all he would ever need.

  
  


He was pulled out of his daze when he heard George mumbling the words to the song playing on his stream. It was subtle and soft but Dream could just make out the lyrics.

_ Secrets I have held in my heart, _

_ Are harder to hide than I thought. _

_ Maybe I just wanna be yours, _

_ I wanna be yours. _

He watched as the words trailed off of George’s lips, Dream’s mind was running wild. His eyes ran to the chat as he skimmed through all of the flattering and partly embarrassing comments the viewers had made, before he landed on a message from one of his moderators,  _ song: i wanna be yours by the arctic monkeys.  _ Dream grabbed the nearest pen and scribbled it down on the back of his hand. He switched back to the discord channel and undeafens, George’s voice still mumbling the lyrics, he tried his hardest to hear the words being mumbled by George and it was barely audible, but he heard them. There's a part of him that knows he shouldn’t have.

_ Hold your hair in deep devotion, _

_ At least as deep as the pacific ocean, _

_ Now I wanna be yours. _

Dream scrambles to think of something to say, he rakes his mind before spitting out.

“Patches is getting hungry, I’m gonna go and feed her, I think I’ll try and get some sleep since my schedule is stuffed. Have a good stream George, Sapnap be on your best behavior.” He quickly regrets his sentence, he knew the viewers would go crazy that their sleep schedules were not in sync anymore, he missed that, he really did.

_ Why does he think I care? Why is he telling me about his sleep schedule? God, what an idiot.  _ Dream’s breathing became thicker as he wondered if George was thinking those harsh words. Before he could spiral any deeper, a voice rang through his headphones.

“Oh okay, don't melt in the Florida heat, _ Goodnight Dream. _ ” George’s voice was mixed with slight confusion but the last words, they would run around Dream’s mind for longer than they should. All of his words do.

_ Friends. Just. Friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I would love to hear your feedback and theories :) Please spread this book around as much as possible, on twitter, tiktok (mcyt tiktok sorta scary tho) and any other platform <33


End file.
